


JOURNEY------LOVE HOTEL

by lu_na_tic



Category: AJ钙奶 - Fandom
Genre: AJ钙奶 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_na_tic/pseuds/lu_na_tic
Summary: 偶然误入情趣酒店的玫瑰房性事





	JOURNEY------LOVE HOTEL

**Author's Note:**

> 我是知道一些大城市有这种无人的情趣酒店的，但是酒店的内部场景以及房间的场景及细节的设计是我自己的，我并不知晓这种酒店的内部到底是什么样的……

成了团之后，看着行程不多，但是真正执行起来还是很累的，并且有大量的时间在飞机上度过。  
终于空出一周来，准备放空自己去旅行，邀请了很多人同去，单身狗们都表示了拒绝。  
于是邀请了龙顺一起去，他们本来答应得好好的，不过突然有一个还不错的邀约，只好放弃了旅行退了机票，最后AJ两个人去，被大家调笑为度蜜月。  
度蜜月很不错，至少AJ是这么想的，大多数时间奶茶的身边都有很多人，而AJ在意的人却没那么多，除了工作外，大部分的时间与视线都绕着奶茶转。但是这种醋不能吃，这是他的好友圈，我没有资格去过分干涉，不能因为我的存在，让他失去朋友。  
走之前，两个人一起整理行李，想着旅行去做些什么，但是并没有做具体的计划，既然是放松式旅行，计划就变得可有可无了。  
但并不是不做计划就不会有计划外的事情，刚下了飞机就遇到了一件事。  
定的酒店没有房间了。  
在经历了有理有据、据理力争、辩论大会、领导道歉之后，也没有得到一个房间，只是得到了150%的赔付，满房了实在是拿不出来这间房。  
时间已经是半夜了，兜兜转转走了许多的地方都没有空房，旅游季临时找房并不太容易。  
“奶茶，那里有一家酒店。”  
这时候在街角看到了一个不大的霓虹灯牌“情趣酒店”，在实在没地方躺还不想流落街头的时候，在意的只有酒店两个字，情趣这个词不重要。  
但是这个词无法忽略。  
其实AJ暗中观察这个灯牌已经有几分钟了，然后才告诉了奶茶。  
已经不想拉着行李到处走的奶茶果然不在意了，直奔而去。  
门面不太大，做得五彩斑斓。  
两人进去之后，没有见到任何人，空空荡荡的屋子里只有自助机器。  
各式各样的自助贩卖机，除了有饮料、零食，居然还有面膜、充电线、米饭、套套、情趣用品。各种各样品类繁多，每种东西基本都有一两样。  
奶茶扫视了一圈没有发现服务人员，于是发现在自助贩卖机的右侧，还有几台看起来不太一样的机器。  
在操作界面看着选项点进去居然是3D的房间选择界面，每个房间的介绍以及价钱。  
既然有价格，第一反应就是看价格的奶茶：“好贵！”  
听着奶茶惊呼，AJ看了一眼价格，确实很贵。便宜一点的一千多一晚上，贵一些的甚至五千一晚。然而剩下的也都是便宜的房间，贵的房间全部满人。  
奶茶脸红心跳的看房间的介绍，耳朵红的透透的。与此同时，AJ感觉自己的血既上涌又下奔。  
房间非常的多，有花样繁多的游乐场、看起来有些吓人的监狱、充满回忆的小学教室、空间不大的宿舍，多种多样，还有一些看起来不太像房间的海底世界、未来科技，看介绍里讲海底世界的入住率极高，甚至需要预约排队，当天入住基本都选不上，今天也是满的。  
奶茶没有出声，红着脸翻着介绍，这个酒店门面不大，但是应该很大，房间的介绍一时半会也翻不完，脸红的最后在剩下的几个空房里，选了除了床是圆的看起来和普通酒店区别不大的玫瑰房，当然也是因为这个相对比较便宜。  
在机器上扫身份证再扫码付款之后，机器吐出了一张房卡，上面就有房间号。  
沿着昏暗的走廊找到房间进入，在插房卡的位置旁边，还有贴有一句话“房间内的每一样物品都是免费的，请放心食用或使用。”   
开灯之后最显眼的就是茶几上花瓶里非常大的一捧玫瑰花，走近看还挂着一个小标签：可食用哦~  
奶茶好奇地拽了一瓣花瓣，嚼了嚼，是真玫瑰花，味道还有一点甜甜的。  
“好累啊……”行李随便一扔，奶茶直接就扑向大床，终于能躺着了，真好。  
AJ准备把行李收拾一下，把一些东西放进衣柜。在打开衣柜的时候，发现衣柜里居然挂着一条红裙子。丝绸布料的吊带裙，玫瑰花的暗纹，像是一条睡裙，是谁落下的么？然后在衣挂上发现一个标签“为您预备的一条新的裙子，如果您喜欢也可以带走。”  
看来这房间很有意思。  
在奶茶躺尸休息的时候，AJ好好的研究了一下这个房间。  
落地窗是外面看不到里面的单向玻璃；床的四个方位有隐藏格，打开里面是锁链和连接的酒红色皮质玫瑰纹的手铐和脚铐；床头柜第一层是一盒玫瑰味的安全套以及两管玫瑰味的润滑液，下层是一个和手铐明显成套的项圈，以及一个假阳具；茶几上除了那一大捧玫瑰花还有可以冲泡的玫瑰茶和味道还不错的玫瑰花饼。  
卫生间居然有浴缸，并且是很大的双人浴缸，旁边的架子上有洗浴用品、一小瓶玫瑰精油、一筐玫瑰花瓣以及理所当然的套套和润滑液。并且在墙上有扶手，浴缸底部有防滑垫，一看就知道是用来做什么的。  
这个屋子里看不到任何大红色的玫瑰花图案，但是各种细节告诉你这是一件溢满玫瑰的房间。并且它在所有可能是做爱场所的地方的触手可及的位置放了安全套。这真的是一家情趣酒店，怪不得这么高的价钱。  
看奶茶躺尸躺得快睡着了，AJ在卫生间把浴缸放满水，精油和花瓣都撒完，回到房间开始慢慢一件一件脱奶茶的衣服，奶茶闭着眼睛非常顺从的任由AJ把自己脱光，但是脱光之后没有把奶茶塞入被窝，而是一下把奶茶横抱起来。  
奶茶迷茫的睁开眼睛“咦，干嘛？”  
“我感觉还是不能浪费，做点事情比较好。”  
“浪费什么？”  
“钱。”  
“啊，那是不能浪费。”已经有点困迷糊的奶茶好像没太明白是什么意思。  
抱着奶茶缓缓的浸入浴缸，奶茶感受着温热的水环绕着身体，感觉肌肉都放松了，“居然有花瓣，好香。”捧起一捧水扬在了脸上。  
奶茶眯着眼睛享受，不知道AJ眼里的自己是什么样的。  
AJ站在旁边看他像小猫一样在扬水玩，这只小野猫显得比平常温顺多了，水沾湿了头发，小猫自己又把头发捋了捋，像被顺好的毛，睫毛微微颤抖，嘴微张着呼吸，偶尔舌头还悄悄伸出来舔一下嘴唇。水刚好没到胸口的位置，漂亮的锁骨和胸口沾着水珠随着呼吸起伏，乳头在水面的位置忽隐忽现，玫瑰花瓣随着水波荡漾，漂满了整个浴缸漏不出下面的美好，但是在这个状态下仅仅是想象就已经立旗。  
AJ把自己的衣服脱掉，也跨入了浴缸，浴缸确实足够大，两个人也不感觉过分拥挤。  
被昏昏沉沉抱来的奶茶不是没有感觉到AJ想做什么，不过试试也不错，既然已经到了这里为什么不去享受呢。放开心情也放开自己搂着AJ的脖子去索吻。  
当然不会被拒绝，伴随着玫瑰的香气，唇舌的交缠更多了一丝缠绵，不急不躁，你给我的，我也给你的。  
在深吻的同时，AJ把奶茶抱起来坐到自己身上，用阴茎摩擦着他的阴茎，一指并两指在后面进行着扩张，水没什么润滑的作用，总是不想让他难受，于是挤了很多的润滑液，虽然在水中损失了一些，却还是有用。  
水中的感觉那么不一样，随着手指进入后面，水流随着进入，像被灌进了什么东西。在被进入的时候，好像水也被推了进来，涨的满满的，一进一出的同时带着流动感。水里的浮力很大，即使在上位也没有那么累，两个人身体的默契使这场性爱像游戏的合作，舒服并且有趣。听不到平常的啪啪啪的声音，耳边是哗啦哗啦的水声，随着身体的上下，还有一些花瓣被粘在了身上，为身体的红晕又增添了一抹艳色。  
奶茶手扶着AJ的肩膀，腰部后仰，把胸前往AJ的嘴里送。送上门的东西没有推出去的道理，两个小小的乳头被吸的红肿又漂亮，同时双手捧着奶茶的屁股帮助他的律动，摩擦的力度控制得刚好，身体也被舔舐的舒服，一直享受在性爱中的奶茶小小的哼唧声一直萦绕着不停歇，像被顺毛的猫的呼噜声。  
大多数时候的性爱就像一场海啸，快感来的扑天灭地，迅速侵袭留下的是筋疲力尽的肉体，这次的就像一场涨潮，它来了就一直在冲刷着，慢慢的累积，不断的攀高。  
这个场次还没有结束，AJ把奶茶用浴巾卷成了个卷，将战场转移到了床上。  
浑身散发着玫瑰花的香气的他，不像个精灵，更像个妖精，被热水浸润过的身体回到了柔软的床上，AJ没有用手铐和脚镣，但是把抽屉里的皮质项圈拿出来给奶茶带上了。  
奶茶没有反对，只是惊讶道：“竟然还有这玩意儿？”  
“很可爱。”  
“老子超级无敌世界第一大可爱！”  
AJ笑着看他卖萌。  
“愣着干什么？还不来操我。”  
于是将奶茶的一条腿架在肩膀上开始运动，也是幸亏奶茶的身体柔韧性确实不错，大腿几近劈到一百八十度。奶茶一手紧抓着枕头，另一只手抓着AJ的肩膀，嘴里不断的叫着AJ的名字。  
这个夜晚比想象的长得多，这个屋子的各个地点得到了充分的利用。奶茶趴在落地窗上欣赏了夜景，扶着茶几吃了一嘴的花瓣，后背摩擦着电视墙望着油画，最后脸埋在枕头上骂AJ。从高亢的叫声逐渐转换为呜咽的哭，到最后已经开始放开声音的哭。闭着眼睛，抱着AJ，不需要头脑，不需要想象，去跟随，去随波逐流，漂泊的小船控制不住海浪就顺着它冲上浪峰。  
第二天醒来，不可能是早晨。  
“A……咳……AJ……咳，几点了？”嗓子又干又哑，发声有点困难。  
AJ也是刚醒，“十二点了。”  
“我记得……咳……是要两点之前退房吧……”  
躺着的时候还没觉得，下床的时候仿佛下半身都不是自己的，菊花现在还是麻的……很想骂人。不去找不知道飞哪去的拖鞋了，裸着身子光着脚踉踉跄跄地挪去卫生间，拍拍脸照照镜子，眼睛有点肿还有点红，昨晚哭得太久，那只大尾巴狼都疯了，累到自己现在他妈端着洗漱杯坐在坐便上刷牙。  
其实AJ感觉也很累，就像昨天爬了山一样酸疼，但是责任在他，最后红着眼睛奶茶哭得不行的时候，自己根本停不下来……  
奶茶现在的内心OS，今天绝对不能还在这住，赶紧找个酒店，这酒店能吃人。  
收拾行李的时候，AJ注意到衣柜里的裙子，这条裙子并没有用到，还是新的，“奶茶，这条裙子要不要，新的可以带走。”  
奶茶从卫生间探出头来看了一眼：“裙子要什么？不要。”  
AJ拿着裙子想了想，还是悄悄的塞在了行李箱里。  
两人在自助机器上退了房卡，奔到新订的酒店顺利办理登记，房间已经收拾好，前台直接就让他们入住了。  
换到新的普通房间，奶茶仿佛松了口气，只想好好睡觉…睡觉……

**Author's Note:**

> 情趣酒店这种房间的设计感以及利用我个人特别的喜欢，如果我还有激情的话会争取再写一些其他房间的性事。  
> 旅行是故事的开头，也有可能接着写，看状态吧。  
> 我非常喜欢红着眼角哭泣的茶，非常美丽以及诱人~


End file.
